<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the middle by buckyownsmylife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548371">In the middle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife'>buckyownsmylife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the middle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(it’s a royal au and Steve’s kind of drunk on his desires), Breeding Kink, Crying During Sex, F/M, Innocent! Reader, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Possessiveness, Smut, also jealous! Steve, but he’s also whipped! Steve, dubcon, slightly manipulative King!Steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Steve has always been fascinated with you, but you and Bucky (his brother) were close enough to elicit talks of a possible courtship. Everything changes the day his father died, leaving him in charge of the throne. A king always gets what he wants, and what Steve wants the most is you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the middle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was originally posted on my tumblr for Kinktober day 17. The prompts were first time + dubcon. Again, this one is told all in Steve’s P.O.V. I figured it made the most sense. I already have a Part II in mind where Steve forces Bucky to watch them fucking, and I also have a spin-off planned, but I’ll keep that one a secret 😉Also, Steve calls you his princess because the wedding (and by consequence, the wedding night) had to be done before your coronation (they couldn’t make a random woman a queen, you have to be married to the King first). So he’s already king, and you’ll become queen the following day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the door finally closed behind us, I smiled triumphantly at the woman who stood with her back turned to me - my new princess, my wife. For so long I thought this day wouldn’t come, that my desires would never come to fruition. For so long I had to watch from the sidelines while she welcomed my brother’s attention and affections. Still, now I had her.<br/>
</p><p>	She was finally mine, and I would never have to let her go. </p><p>	I walked with careful steps towards the woman of my dreams, whose focus was strictly on the view in front of her. Not for the first time, I wished I could hear her thoughts, to know how she was feeling in that precise moment. Did she resent me for being the groom her parents forced her to pick? I knew she wasn’t aware that I was the one who thought up this entire scheme, making sure that she would be mine once and for all, so she couldn’t be angry directly at me. </p><p>	Perhaps she was mulling over Bucky and the defeated look on his face when we said our ‘I do’s’. Could it be that she missed him, wished it was him by her side tonight when we were to lay together for the first time?</p><p>	I wrapped my hands around her from behind, fitting my head on her shoulder so I could bask in her warmth and her delicious natural perfume, hoping to expel any thoughts about her regretting this and consequently me by the reminder that despite it all, I was the one who had her for the rest of our lives.</p><p>	Still, I loved her too much not to be at least a bit saddened by the perspective of having caused her any suffering, so that’s why I decided to interrupt our silence with an apology. When she turned around in my arms to question me further, I clarified without any prompts.</p><p>	“I know you’d prefer if my brother was here in my place.” To my surprise, she immediately shook her head, her eyes never straying from mine.</p><p>	“Don’t say that.” She was hugging herself, even though I still kept her against me. I hoped she would find it in her to touch me soon, in any way she knew how. I longed to feel her caresses against my skin. “We’re just friends.”</p><p>	That made me smirk.</p><p>	“Perhaps it’s true, but you know he wishes for more. He wants to be the one who’s here with you tonight.” She didn’t have anything to say to that, and it was then that her eyes strayed from mine, her gaze lowering to the floor. I didn’t like that.</p><p>	I lifted her chin with one finger, silently begging her to look at me again. Without any sort of struggle, she did, her bright eyes connecting with mine and making me shiver under the moonlight that scarcely illuminated the room, aided by the candles scattered all around.</p><p>	“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” I whispered, scared to break the spell we seemed to be under, this bubble we had created just between us both. She blushed under my gaze or the weight of my words, I didn’t know, but right then and there, the last of my control snapped. I needed her now, I needed to know what other reactions I could elicit from her. So I leaned down to connect our lips again, the electric feeling over my body making me relive the first time our lips had touched, just a few hours before, in front of my kingdom. In front of my brother.</p><p>	Only now, I could pry her mouth open and force my tongue inside of her, cherish the taste I had only barely experienced due to society’s constraints. This time, the expectation was inverted, and I knew she was aware of that: there was no one to watch, and we needed to take this as far as possible, be as dirty as we had been taught we could only be on our wedding night.</p><p>This was our wedding night, and my people expected me to come out of it with an heir. I’d make sure their wishes would be fulfilled.</p><p>When she pushed me away to gather some air into her lungs, I was dumbstruck by the sight of her satin lips now slightly darkened and wet from my kisses. <i>My</i> kisses. It was my teeth and my saliva that now colored her mouth and I couldn’t wait until all of her body was exhibiting the same change. Her belly would take months to grow, so until then, I had a lot of work to do to make sure that everyone knew she was mine, and I was going to start right now.</p><p>Laying kisses down her jaw, I let my hands travel the extent of her body, one of them slowly drawing over her collarbone until it reached the thin strap of her nightgown, the only clothing she was left with after the maids had come to prepare her for our big night. Just the sight of her with a little silk slip dress had been enough to leave me hard as a rock, but now I wanted more, I wanted all of her. So I curled a single finger around it, letting it drop from her arm while I sucked on her pulse point just where her neck met her shoulder. </p><p>Then I did the same with the other and had to take a step back to admire the beauty that was her standing completely naked in front of me. She shivered under my gaze, but didn’t dare try to hide her body from my eyes. What difference would it make? I was her husband now, it was my right. And I was glad she seemed to know it.</p><p>Desperate to know the taste of her skin, I approached her again, immediately wrapping a perky nipple around my mouth and sucking. This was the fountain upon which my son would drink from. I would treat it with the veneration it deserved. The gasp that echoed around our bedroom was everything I needed to know that she was enjoying this at least a bit. And I wanted to hear it again.</p><p>I trailed kisses down her body as I knelt before her, stopping to glance up only after I deposited one last kiss just over her navel, making sure she understood that there was something that I wanted from her. “S-Steve?” She asked, confused, one of her hands coming up to caress my head and I immediately purred from the feeling of her first willingly gentle touch on me.</p><p>“Yes, darling?” I asked, already knowing what she wanted to hear, but also desiring to tease her just this little bit.</p><p>“W-why are you on your knees?” The sight of her trembling nude body with that sweet blush spread over her chest was enough to make my mouth water, but there was something else that also awakened that need in me. Her smell. She might be inexperienced and tense over this situation, but her body knew what she wanted, and it was <i>me</i>. </p><p>Groaning, I couldn’t help but to nuzzle the tiny wet patch that was slowly forming at her panties, and she gasped, pulling on my hair again. “Steve!” She chastised, but I was having none of it. </p><p>“You smell better than the most expensive liquor, my princess.” Pulling down the last piece of fabric separating us, I signaled she should step out of it before pushing her legs apart and diving into her wetness. She screamed, once again using my hair as a lasso but I relished in the slight sting it provided me.</p><p>“M-my King…” She repeated my name and title over and over again, until she was effectively grinding herself against my waiting mouth.</p><p>“You taste so good, my love,” I complimented when I pulled away to catch a breath, and the crudeness of my words made her blush deepen. She avoided my eyes once more, but there was no more use for it now. She wanted me, and I was going to make sure she was more than satisfied when I was done with her. “You asked me why I’m on my knees… Because now you’re my princess, and tomorrow you’ll become my queen. I want you to see how utterly devoted to you I am. I may be King to everyone else, but in this room, you’re the one who will always have me on my knees.” </p><p>I knew she wouldn’t have anything to say to that, so I opted to go back to my new favorite place, my safe haven, where I could delight myself with her sweet nectar. Upon a new swipe of my tongue, her hand gripped my hair again, but this time, she didn’t try to pry me away from her. </p><p>No, now she was looking down at me with heavy-lidded eyes, her perfectly soft lips open to allow the most delicious little pants to escape her chest. I was in heaven. I never wanted to part from her taste again.</p><p>I knew she was about to cum way before she opened her eyes in panic, unaware of what was happening with her body. I could see it from the way her thighs quivered on each side of my face, by the way her hole clenched around my tongue when I thrusted it inside her emptiness. </p><p>“It’s okay, my love,” I mumbled against her clit when she started to try to pull me away from her again. “Let go for me. I wanna drink everything you have to offer.” She had no choice but to obey me, and with a scream, I was drenched in her essence. I licked as much of it as I could, but when the strain in my pants became too much, I knew it was time to part with her taste - at least for now. </p><p>It brought me an endless amount of pleasure to know that I would be able to feast on her as much as I wanted - and that no one, especially not my brother, would ever get to know how sweet she really was <i>everywhere</i>.</p><p>I raised myself, licking my lips to get the last remnants of her wetness before pulling her to me for a deep kiss. I wanted to share her own taste with her, I wanted her to understand why I was already obsessed with making her cum.</p><p>“I shall have more of you later,” I warned or threatened, I wasn’t really sure by now - and maybe it wasn’t even up to me to decide. By the way she hesitated as I slowly pulled her down on the bed with me and the hunger that undeniably burned in her eyes, it was clear that not even she knew what to make of it yet.</p><p>I entertained her timidness for a while, making out with her slowly in the hopes to get her to relax, but the tension that evaded her muscles made its way around my cock, and I knew I had to get on with it. So I detached myself from her to take off my own clothes, all the while keeping my gaze fixated on the beauty sprawled out before me.</p><p>“Be a good girl for me and spread your legs,” I ordered, now unfastening my pants as I licked my lips when she did just so, after only a few moments of hesitation. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”</p><p>I could see that the compliment affected her by the way she tried to avoid my eyes, but then her gaze fell on my hardened member and her mouth fell open. “S-Steve,” she called out, still transfixed. “I don’t think it’s going to fit.”</p><p>Chuckling, I knelt on the bed before pulling her closer to me by one of her ankles. “Oh, darling…” I cooed, a little meanly, I had to admit. “We don’t really have any choice, now do we?” I asked in her ear, pushing away a few of the strands that managed to get glued to her face, due to the sweat running down her body. “I <i>have to</i> make it fit, sweetheart. I’m going to.”</p><p>And that was all of the warning I gave her before I grabbed my aching cock and rubbed against her dripping wet cunt, teasing us both for just a few seconds before pushing in. Fuck. This was going to be even more difficult that I thought. She was too fucking tight, I had to pull back and push in again a few times to get her walls used to my size, to get her to accept me. </p><p>It didn’t make it any easier that she was sobbing, begging me to stop, pushing on my chest in a feeble effort to get me away from her. Like I’d ever be away from her again. “Shhh…” I tried to get her to calm down once I was all the way in, still managing to grasp all of my control so I wouldn’t simply fuck her against the mattress. “It’ll be alright, princess… It’ll stop hurting soon. Give me a kiss.”</p><p>I captured her lips on mine again, wanting to distract her from the pain but also wanting her taste on my lips once more. God, she was… everything. If I could die while lost in her embrace, buried in her weeping cunt, I’d die a happy man.</p><p>When she needed space to be able to breathe, I occupied myself by laying kisses all over her face and chest, relishing in her warmth and in the feeling of belonging she brought me. This was <i>my person</i>, my woman. She was mine. And just as her sobs started to become little whines, I figured it was safe to begin thrusting in and out of her.</p><p>“Fuck, my love…” I moaned out loud as I pushed myself away from her to watch my cock leaving her tight channel before thrusting all the way in, again. She let out a cry each time I bottomed out, and I cradled her face in my hands to make sure that she was looking directly at my eyes. “You’re all mine now, sweetheart. It’s your blood and your wetness that currently coating my cock, and you have it deep inside of your sweet cunt, can you feel it?”</p><p>I pressed one of my hands against her stomach so she could feel just how far I was penetrating her. Then, I leaned down to kiss her once again, maintaining my thrusts as I felt that pit of arousal burning brighter and brighter inside of me.</p><p>“God, I’ve never fucked a better pussy in my life.” I knew I wasn’t supposed to talk about the fact that I’d been with different women before her, even though as a part of the court, she was well aware of that. I just couldn’t help myself. I wanted her to know that I’d chosen <i>her</i>. Despite every woman I’d had wrapped around my cock, her cunt was the only one I truly desired.</p><p>The sopping wet sounds of her wetness was making me feel dizzy, and by then I was so close to cumming that I couldn’t find it in myself to care that she was sobbing again, probably sensitive and about to cum around a hard cock for the first time.</p><p>“Fuck, it’s you. It’s always been you. I’ve wanted you for so long, and now you’re here and I’m gonna cum so deep inside of you, make you mine forever in this way too.” I felt her already tight hole throb around me, signaling her release, and it was impossible to keep from following her, too.</p><p>My vision turned black from how powerful my orgasm was, and I had to throw my head back as I continued to slowly rock in and out of her, making sure all of my warm milk was deposited deep within her pussy.</p><p>When I was finally able to open my eyes again, I look down to find the absolutely maddening sight of my love looking thoroughly <i>ruined</i>, her mouth open as she panted, making her breasts jiggle and hypnotize me. I pulled on a nipple and she let out a pained whine, making me raise an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“None of that. You’re mine now. I can do whatever I want with you and this body,” I whispered almost to myself, as my hands roamed all around her chest. She remained silent until I pulled out, my cock still half-hard and hardening every second as I watched my cum slowly seep out of her. </p><p>I scooped the remnants and pushed it all inside of her, making sure to wiggle my digits so I could press the liquid on her walls. “Can’t have you wasting any of it, now can we?” I teased, leaning down to kiss her lips again. She was barely able to reciprocate, instead just opening her mouth so I could devour her as I saw fit. “I can’t wait to see you round with my baby.”</p><p>“You know the best part about finally owning all of you?” I asked her as I made myself comfortable behind her, pulling her back to meet my hard chest. “No one will ever be able to take what’s mine from me.”</p>
<p></p><div class="info"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>